The lost smile
by Black-servant
Summary: This was a request from Shiranai Atsune. Sayako Wakabe has turned into a silent and pessimistic girl because of her loneliness. She hasn't really smiled since she was a small child but our host club and especially Honey-sempai will make sure to change that.


I wrote this story as a request for Shiranai Atsune so I hope you will like it. This was quite new for me to write seeing as I mainly write yaoi stories and don't really use OCs in my stories... So I hope I did okay. Also this my first time for writing something for a request instead of just making everything go my way. It was an interesting experience but I think I'll stick to yaoi from now on after all it is my passion.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters they belong to Bisco Hatori. I don't own Sayaka Wakabe either she belongs to Shiranai Atsune

**Warnings: **The characters might be a little OOC and also in this story there is an OC character Sayaka Wakaba.

**Pairings: **Honey-sempai x Sayaka

**The lost smile**

written by Black-servant

* * *

As a child Sayaka Wakaba was sweet and cheerful. She was a lucky child in many ways: her family was wealthy and she had loving parents and two older sisters. But her parents never really allowed her to go outside the house because they feared that she would get hurt and she was reserved to only play inside the house never really having anyone else for company expect her parents and two older sisters. So she never really get to make any friends. At first it didn't bother her. She was an optimistic and she had a very lively imagination so she could play and have fun even though she wasn't allowed to go outside.

But as you can guess slowly it all began to change. Her parents had to stay for work longer and longer and they really didn't have time to spend time with her like they used to. Her sisters were also almost always away from home in school or in their hobbies and poor Sayaka was left alone. Slowly the loneliness started to affect her. She wasn't as happy as she used to be and it was impossible for her to stay optimistic. The once cheerful girl was soon gone and now Sayaka finds that she can't trust her parents or really anyone at all. She believes that all their promises are just empty words and lies. The once sweet girl has grown into a silent, pessimistic girl who is easily angered.

Sayaka is now a fifteen year old young lady. She is quite beautiful in her own special way: she is quite tall and slim and has a slightly muscular build which comes from her martial art training. Her parents hired her a martial art tutor so that she could defend herself in this gruel world. She also has a beautiful dark purple knee length straight hair that curls lightly at the end of her hair. Wavy bangs frame her pale face and emerald green eyes.

Now she is attending the Ouran High School and like all the other students she has heard about the famous host club and she can't help but be intrigued with it and its members. She has never gone to the host club but she has studied its members and as she hears more about them the more she would like to meet them. She is especially interested in meeting Honey-sempai. The small Lolita-boy who carries a stuffed rabbit with him everywhere he goes and loves cakes and sweets just like her. She has actually even met Honey-sempai once. It was in her math class which she finds to be a real pain. She can never get the numbers to work how they should. Anyway Honey-sempai game to the class to ask their math teacher about something and their whole class was filled with "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" when the adorable boy walked into the room. Sayaka found Honey-sempai to be very cute and what really made her stunned was the smile. The constant smile that seemed to make the whole room glow it made her heartbeat quicken and she wished that the boy would never leave. That radiant boy made her lonely world seem a little bit brighter and a better place but that was soon over when Honey left the class. After that short visit Sayaka couldn't concentrate on her math at all even though she should have at least tried because in the end she got scolded by their teacher for not paying attention and for not getting anything done when she was already behind the other students.

After that first meeting, the blonde haired Lolita boy never left Sayaka's mind. There was just something about him that made her feel good. She wanted to see him again but she didn't want to go to the host club where there would be too many other girls all fawning over the hosts and especially over the bright blonde boy. Just the thought made her angry.

Now it had been a month from the first time Sayaka had seen Honey in her math class. After that she had seen him and his cousin in the school corridors followed by a bunch of fan girls that always made her see red. Hoeny-sempai was always so kind to all of them, why he had to be kind to them? Even thought she knew that it was his job as a host it wasn't enough to cool her anger and some of the fan girls were unfortunate to witness that as she pushed her way trough the following crowd making sure to give those that were in her way a good push. She probably would have continued her way like that if she hadn't glanced towards Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai who was sitting on his cousin's shoulders. The boy Lolita was looking straight at her and then he smiled and waved at her before he turned to look ahead while hugging his stuffed rabbit. She could hear the words the boy spoke to his rabbit:

"Wasn't she a pretty girl Usa-chan?"

Sayaka's anger was long forgotten and for a long moment she just stood there watching the two boys disappear around the corner followed by their eager admirers.

The next day she was still feeling a bit light headed as she walked trough the empty corridors. She didn't have a class so she decided to get some fresh air. She headed outside to the grass area near the fountain that was in their school yard. There was that big old oak three where she could sit in the shadow. It was a beautiful and relatively hot day. The sun was shining from a clear sky but there was a refreshing wind that made the air a bit cooler and more tolerable.

As she rounded the corner where she could see the three and the fountain she stopped. There, right under the big oak three was the whole host club. They were having a picnic by themselves without their fan girls. Sayaka watched them with interest a small blush rising to her cheeks as she spotted her favourite hosts: the cool and collected Kyoya Ootori writing something on his black notebook, the slightly older Hikaru HItachiin from the mischievous twins who had tackled his twin and was tickling him and last but not the least Honey-sempai sitting on his cousin's lap and happily eating a large chunk of cheese cake. Sayako didn't really pay attention to the other hosts even though she hadn't ever visited the actual host club she had seen and heard about the hosts so much that she had been able to pick out her favourites. She did think that Haruhi seemed quite nice, Tamaki she had decided was annoying and Kaoru and Mori were okay but they really didn't interest her that much. This was a very rare opportunity for Sayako to be able to see the host club members without their fans so she wanted to take everything out of this unexpected pleasure. For a long moment she stood in that same spot and watched the host interact with themselves and Honey-sempai eating a fair amount of cheese cake and other sweets that were reserved for him.

It took a while before any of the host club members noticed their watcher and when they did, they all turned simultaneously to look at her. For a moment they were all frozen on their spots until Tamaki was the first one to move into action. He smoothed his hair and walked towards her a winning smile on his lips. When he was in front of her he took his best princely pose and took a hold of one her hands.

"Ah it is lovely to meet such a beautiful princess as yourself."

He was about lift her hand so that he could kiss it but Sayako yanked her hand away from his grasp and snapped:

"Get off me you slimy prince."

"Slimy prince…"

Tamaki muttered as his pose grumbled and he fell to the ground an aura of gloom surrounding him. He kept muttering the words "slimy prince" again and again.

Sayako was seething and she turned around and was ready to stomp away until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a gently smiling Haruhi:

"Don't mind about him. He's always trying to woo all the girls with his prince act. It's nice to know that there are girls who don't fall for it. "

Her smile turning to a mischievous smirk and Sayaka couldn't help but let a tiny grin rise to her lips also. That woke Tamaki from his depressing thoughts and soon he was up his hands wrapped around Haruhi's shoulders and exclaimed:

"My dearest daughter how can you be so mean to your daddy?"

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and let Kyoya deal with Tamaki. The Ootori simply whacked Tamaki with his black notebook making the prince turn teary eyed to look at him and ask his voice wavering:

"Why did mommy hit daddy?"

"Because you were once again being and idiot, daddy."

Kyoya answered calmly making Tamaki pout until he decided it wasn't worth it and latched himself to Kyoya hugging him tightly while he exclaimed:

"Never mind I forgive you because you're my dearest wife."

All the other hosts and Sayaka sweat dropped at the kings antics but soon they turned their attention back to Sayaka when Haruhi asked:

"What's your name?"

"Sayaka Wakaba"

"You're a daughter of Ichigo and Akane Wakaba. My father has done some business with them once in a while."

Kyoya said as he again wrote something on his black notebook and then pushed his glasses up from his nose as he turned to look at Sayako Tamaki still hanging to his neck and trying to hide himself behind Kyoya's back. She only nodded.

"Would you like to sit down with us and have some delicious cheese cake with me Saya-chan?"

Honey-sempai asked enthusiastically. Sayako could feel a small blush rising to her cheeks as she looked towards Honey who was smiling brightly at her.

"Sure"

She managed to answer and immediately Honey grasped her hand and let her to the blanket where all their goodies were the rest of the host following them close behind. She could feel her mouth watering as she stared at all the wonderful sweets laid in front of her. Honey showed for her to sit down and she lowered herself on the blanket. The other hosts took their previous seats Tamaki sitting as far away from Sayaka as possible he was still a bit put off by the "slimy prince" comment.

Honey soon presented Sayaka a great chunk of cheese cake while he also helped himself another piece. Before neither of them could start eating Mori's deep voice stopped them:

"Mitsukuni that's your last piece of cake today, you have already eaten more than enough sweets. You don't want to get another cavity."

At first Honey frowned but he knew that Takashi was only thinking his best so he nodded his head and started to happily eat his cake. Sayaka following his example. The other hosts started their own conversations as the two of them ate. When they had both finished Hoeny started to ask her questions and she was happy to answer those. Soon the other host joined their conversation and she got to learn much more about each of the members and she told them about herself. That was something new to her she had never before had friends whom she could talk with and tell her dreams about running her parents company and being a great parent. She also revealed that he hated math and was really bad at it. To that Honey sempai eagerly promised that he could tutor her seeing that he was good at math.

Sayaka couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. For the first time in a very long time she was really happy and she felt like she had actually gotten friends. Too soon it was time for her to head for her next glass but even that couldn't ruin her mood as Honey exclaimed that he would escort her to her glass.

Sayaka beamed on the inside as she walked towards her classroom with Honey-sempai holding her hand and the rest of the host club following close behind. She could see the jealous looks she got from other girls and that made her smirk on the inside. They arrived to her glass room and before she could get into it Honey-sempai asked if she would like to hang out with them tomorrow too. Sayaka eagerly accepted the invitation and they agreed to meet in the third music room after the host club hours. Then they said their good byes and Sayako went to her classroom and took her seat in the back.

She ignored the looks the other girls were sending towards her. She had decided to fully enjoy this feeling of excitement, happiness and small butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait for tomorrow when she would again see Honey-sempai and his beautiful smile. The thought made a small almost invisible smile rise to her lips. She hadn't truly smiled since she was a child but this new happiness and her new friends made her want to smile again.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Black


End file.
